dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
BABYMETAL
'BABYMETAL' *'Nombres: ' ** BABYMETAL (Internacional). ** ベビーメタル (Bebīmetaru) en Japón. ** ¿Por qué 'BABYMETAL'?: La palabra BABYMETAL se forma de las palabras baby refiriéndose a que es un nuevo grupo y heavy metal. *'Origen: '''Japón. *'Número de integrantes:' 3 chicas. *'Debut:' ** '''En Japón: '''28 de noviembre del 2010 ** '''En Estados Unidos: '''27 de julio de 2014 *'Género:' Metal / J-Pop *'Lema: SU-METAL DEATH, YUIMETAL DEATH, MOAMETAL DEATH. We are BABYMETAL. *'Agencia: '''Toy's Factory, Amuse_Inc (2013–presente) *'Sub-unidad: **BLACK BABYMETAL (YUIMETAL & MOAMETAL) Carrera Pre-Debut BABYMETAL se formo originalmente como una sub-unidad del grupo idol Sakura Gakuin en 2010, pero después de que Suzuka se graduara del grupo, BABYMETAL se convirtió en un grupo independiente de Sakura Gakuin. La idea del grupo es hacer una mezcla del estilo Idol japonés (J-Pop) y el Heavy Metal. Todas las miembros de BABYMETAL comenzaron perteneciendo al grupo Sakura Gakuin, del cual solo pueden permanecer hasta los 15 años, pero se decidió que BABYMETAL seguiría como una banda pese a la edad de sus miembros, ya que las tres integrantes sobrepasaron la edad para formar parte de Sakura Gakuin y BABYMETAL ha superado la fama y éxito de Sakura Gakuin, por lo cual ya no es una sub-unidad de esta misma agrupación. Su primera aparición fue en el primer concierto de Sakura Gakuin el 28 de noviembre del 2010. 2011: Debut con su primer single 'Doki Doki ☆ Morning' La aparición de la banda fue con la aparición del álbum de Sakura Gakuin titulado, "Sakura Gakuin 2010 Nendo ~message~", donde se publicó por primera vez el tema 'Doki Doki ☆ Morning' En abril de 2011 salió a la venta el primer DVD de Sakura Gakuin, que incluía el videoclip 'Doki Doki ☆ Morning'. 'Doki Doki ☆ Morning' fue colgado en YouTube el 12 de octubre de 2011 y al acabar el año, el vídeo ya tenía 1 millón de visitas en YouTube. 2012: Nuevo single 'Headbanger' y debut en el Summer Sonic Festival El 19 de agosto del 2012 debutaron en el Japan's Summer Sonic Festival y con la edad de 12 (Yui y Moa) y 13 (Suzuka) se convirtieron en el grupo más joven que actuó allí. El 8 de noviembre del 2012 subieron el videoclip 'Headbanger' en su página oficial de YouTube. En 2012, BABYMETAL tuvo su primer tour en Asia fuera de Japón, yendo por primera vez al 'Anime Festival Asia' (AFA) de Singapur. 2013: Graduación de Suzuka y segundo single 'Megitsune' En enero de 2013 debutaron con su mayor éxito del momento 'Ijime, Dame, Zettai'. El 13 de marzo del 2013 Suzuka Nakamoto se graduó de Sakura Gakuin en el Tokyo International Forum. Su siguiente single 'Megitsune' fue colgado el 19 de junio seguido del ''''Live: Legend I, D, Z Apocalypse' que se posicionó en el séptimo puesto del weekly Oricon Blu-ray Disc charts y en el segundo puesto del among music Blu-rays. Los días 10 y 11 de agosto actuaron de nuevo en el Summer Sonic Festival en Tokio y Osaka. En octubre de 2013, se convirtieron en el grupo más joven que actuó en el heavy metal music festival Loud Park. En noviembre de 2013, BABYMETAL colgó un vídeo de promoción para el estreno japonés de la película '''Through the Never' de Metallica. A finales de 2013, BABYMETAL hizo otro tour en Asia fuera de Japón en el 'Anime Festival Asia' (AFAID) de Indonesia y por segunda vez en Singapur después de su primer tour asiático de 2012. 2014: Primer álbum 'BABYMETAL' El 26 de febrero de 2014, publicaron su primer álbum llamado 'BABYMETAL', el álbum incluiría 13 canciones y habría disponible una versión limitada que incluiría un DVD con sus videoclips. El álbum fue muy bien recibido tanto por críticos de la música como por el público. Los días 1 y 2 de marzo, BABYMETAL tuvo dos conciertos en el Budokan de Japón a los cuales asistieron 20.000 personas. A la edad de 14 (Yui y Moa) y 15 (Suzuka) se convirtieron en el grupo más joven que actuó allí. En 2014 BABYMETAL actuaron el Sonisphere Festival de París, Colonia e Inglaterra. Debutaron en América el 27 de julio en el Fonda Theatre en Hollywood. Actuaron por primera vez junto a Metallica, Slayer y Unlocking the Truth el 9 de agosto en Canadá y actuaron en el Summer Sonic Festival de Japón en el Mountain Stage con Avenged Sevenfold y Megadeth. BABYMETAL también estuvo en la introducción del concierto de Lady Gaga de su tour "ArtRave: The Artpop Ball'' de agosto. En agosto de 2014 también se anunció que el grupo regresaría a Inglaterra para dar un concierto el 8 de noviembre en Londres, en el O2 Academy Brixton, su último concierto europeo del año, parte de su fase "BABYMETAL Apocalypse". '''Regreso con segundo DVD ''Live: Legend 1999 & 1997 Apocalypse En septiembre la banda anunció que iba a sacar su segundo DVD Live: Legend 1999 & 1997 Apocalypse'' el 19 de octubre en versión Blu-ray y DVD incluyendo sus presentaciones en el NHK Hall y en el Makuhari Messe de Japón. Más tarde se anunció que BABYMETAL volvería a Nueva York, ciudad que habían visitado a principios de año pero sin dar un concierto de verdad. Actuaron en el Hammerstein Ballroom de Nueva York el 4 de noviembre. BABYMETAL presentaron por primera vez su canción ''Road of Resistance'' en su concierto el 8 de noviembre en Brixton. Poco después se reveló que iba a ser una colaboración con los cantantes Sam Totman y Herman Li de la banda de power metal, DragonForce. '''2015: Graduación de Yui y Moa Yui y Moa se graduaron juntas de Sakura Gakuin el 29 de marzo del 2015. El 9 de abril de 2015, BABYMETAL anunció en su web oficial que su primer álbum 'BABYMETAL' 'también sería lanzado en formato físico de CD en Estados Unidos vía RED/Sony Music Entertainment el 16 de junio y después en países como Canadá y México. El álbum también estaría disponible en Europa a través de earMUSIC en países como Alemania, Suecia, Finlandia, Reino Unido, Francia y varios más, a partir del 29 de mayo. Ambos lanzamientos incluirían 2 ''b''onus tracks ('Road of Resistance y Gimme Chocolate Live At O2 Academy Brixton, London).' '''Además, Europa recibiría una Deluxe Edition que incluiría un DVD de regalo compilando 6 vídeos musicales de la banda. '''2016: Segundo álbum 'Metal Resistance'' A principios de diciembre de 2015, anunciaron su regreso con su segundo álbum,' que saldría el 1 de abril de 2016 junto con una gira mundial. El 15 de enero de 2016 se reveló el nombre del álbum 'Metal Resistance'. 'Integrantes' center De Izquierda a Derecha: YUIMETAL, SU-METAL, MOAMETAL * SU-METAL (Líder, Vocalista) * YUIMETAL (Corista, Bailarina) * MOAMETAL (Corista, Bailarina y Maknae) Discografía Álbum Live Álbums Singles Conciertos/Tours * BABYMETAL DEATH MATCH TOUR 2013 ** 10 Mayo - Osaka, Japón - Osaka Big Cat ** 17 y 18 Mayo - Tokio, Japón - Zepp DiverCity * BABYMETAL WORLD TOUR 2014 ** 01 Julio - París, Francia - La Cigale ** 03 Julio - Colonia, Alemania - Live Music Hall ** 07 Julio - Londres, Inglaterra - The Forum ** 27 Julio - Los Ángeles, Estados Unidos - The Fonda Theatre ** 13 y 14 Septiembre - Chiba, Japón - Makuhari Messe ** 04 Noviembre - Nueva York, Estados Unidos - Hammerstein Ballroom ** 08 Noviembre - Londres, Inglaterra - O2 Academy Brixton * LEGEND “2015” ~SHINSHUN KITSUNE MATSURI~ ** 10 Enero - Saitama, Japón - Saitama Super Arena * BABYMETAL WORLD TOUR 2015 ** 09 Mayo - Ciudad de México, México - Circo Volador ** 12 Mayo - Toronto, Cánada - Danforth Music Hall ** 14 Mayo - Chicago, Estados Unidos - House of Blues ** 01 Junio - Estrasburgo, Francia - La Laiterie ** 03 Junio - Zúrich, Suiza - X-TRA ** 05 Junio - Bolonia, Italia - Estragon Club ** 21 Junio - Chiba, Japón - Makuhari Messe ** 26 Agosto - Frankfurt, Alemania - Batschkapp ** 27 Agosto - Berlin, Alemania - Huxleys ** 16 y 17 Septiembre - Osaka, Japón - Zepp Namba ** 21 Septiembre - Sapporo, Japón - Zepp Sapporo ** 02 Octubre - Fukuoka, Japón - Zepp Fukuoka ** 07 y 08 Octubre - Nagoya, Japón - Zepp Nagoya ** 15 y 16 Octubre - Tokio, Japón - Zepp DiverCity ** 12 y 13 Diciembre - Yokohama, Japón - Yokohama Arena * BABYMETAL WORLD TOUR 2016 kicks off at THE SSE ARENA WEMBLEY!! ** 02, Abril - Londres, Inglaterra - THE SSE ARENA WEMBLEY * BABYMETAL WORLD TOUR 2016 - US TOUR ** 04 Mayo - Nueva York, Estados Unidos - Playstation Theater ** 05 Mayo - Boston, Estados Unidos - House of Blues ** 07 Mayo - Filadelfia, Estados Unidos - Electric Factory ** 10 Mayo - Silver Spring, Estados Unidos - The Fillmore ** 11 Mayo - Detroit, Estados Unidos - The Fillmore ** 13 Mayo - Chicago, Estados Unidos - House of Blues * BABYMETAL WORLD TOUR 2016 - EUROPE TOUR ** 02 Junio - Pratteln, Suiza - Z7 ** 07 Junio - Colonia, Alemania - Live Music Hall ** 08 Junio - Stuttgart, Alemania - LKA Longhorn * BABYMETAL WORLD TOUR 2016 - US TOUR ** 12 Julio - Seattle, Estados Unidos - Showbox Sodo ** 14 Julio - San Francisco, Estados Unidos - Regency Ballroom ** 15 Julio - Los Ángeles, Estados Unidos - The Wiltern ** 18 Julio - Columbus, Estados Unidos - AP Music Awards * BABYMETAL WORLD TOUR 2016 LEGEND -METAL RESISTANCE- RED NIGHT ** 19 Septiembre - Tokio, Japón - Tokyo Dome * BABYMETAL WORLD TOUR 2016 LEGEND -METAL RESISTANCE- BLACK NIGHT ** 20 Septiembre - Tokio, Japón - Tokyo Dome Conciertos/Festivales Participativos * Knewworth House, Inglaterra (2014 Sonisphere Festival) (05/07/14) * Parc Jean-Drapeau, Canadá (Heavy MONTRÉAL) (09/08/14) * Makuhari Messe, Japón (Summer Sonic Festival) (16/08/14) * Maishima Sports Island, Japón (Summer Sonic Festival) (17/08/14) * Mapfre Stadium, Estados Unidos (Rock on the Range) (16/05/15) * Shinkiba Wakasu Park, Japón (Metrock) (24/05/15) * Olympiahalle, Alemania (Rockavaria) (29/05/15) * Veltins-Arena, Alemania (Rock Im Revier) (30/05/15) * Donauinsel Wien, Austria (Rock in Vienna) (06/06/15) * Makuhari Messe, Japón (Summer Sonic Festival) (15/08/15) * Maishima Sports Island, Japón (Summer Sonic Festival) (16/08/15) * Little John's Farm, Inglaterra (Reading Festival) (29/08/15) * Bramham Park, Inglaterra (Leeds Festival) (30/08/15) * Makuhari Messe, Japón (Ozzfest) (22/11/15) * Monster Energy, Estados Unidos (Carolina Rebellion) (08/05/16) * Somerset Amphitheater, Estados Unidos (Northern Invasion) (14/05/16) * Donauinsel Wien, Austria (Rock in Vienna) (03/06/16) * Goffertpark, Holanda (Forta Rock) (05/06/16) * Donington Park, Inglaterra - (Download Festival 2016) (10/06/16) * Longchamp Racecourse, Francia - (Download Festival París 2016) (11/06/16) * Toyota Park, Estados Unidos (Chicago Open Air Festival) (17/07/16) * Showbox SoDo, Japón (Fuji Rock Festival 2016) (24/07/16) * The Regency Center, Japón (Rock in Japan Festival 2016) (06/08/16) * Wiltern Theatre, Japón (Rising Sun Rock Festival 2016 in EZO) (12/08/16) * Sonic Stage, Japón (Summer Sonic 2016) (21/08/16) Premios Curiosidades *Tanto Suzuka como Moa fuero ex-líderes de Sakura Gakuin. *Antes de debutar, ninguna de las miembros conocía el metal. *Su primer single "BABYMETAL × Kiba of Akiba" fue una colaboración con el grupo Kiba of Akiba. Se posicionó en el tercer lugar de la lista de Oricon y en el número uno en el Tower Records Shibuya Weekly Indie Ranking. *Su segundo single "Ijime, Dame, Zettai" vendió 19.000 copias en su primera semana y debutó en el número 6 de la lista de singles de Oricon Weekly. *Su primer álbum 'BABYMETAL' 'vendió la primera semana más de 37.000 copias en Japón debutando en el puesto número 4 en Oricon y en el número 2 en el Billboard Japan. El álbum también encabezó los charts de iTunes en Alemania, Inglaterra y Estados Unidos y alcanzó el puesto número 187 en el US Billboard 200 chart, pocos artistas japoneses han logrado entrar en el chart. Su álbum también entró en el Heatseekers chart y se posicionó en el puesto número 4. *Hicieron una versión metal de la canción Chokotto Love de la sub-unidad de Hello!Project, Pucchi Moni. Esta canción fue interpretada por Yui. *También hicieron la versión Metal de Love machine del grupo Morning Musume. Esta fue interpretada por Moa. * Poseen una banda de apoyo llamada Kami Band, la cual ha recibido muchos elogios. * El canal de YouTube ''The Fine Brothers colgó un vídeo reaccionando a ''Doki・Doki ☆ Morning'', ''Iine !'' y ''Gimme Chocolate'' de BABYMETAL YOUTUBERS REACT TO BABYMETAL (vídeo) al cual reaccionaron ellas después BABYMETAL REACTS TO YOUTUBERS REACT TO BABYMETAL (vídeo) * Su sencillo ''''KARATE' fue uno de los temas oficiales para WWE NXT TakeOver: The End. * BABYMETAL compartió escenario con Rob Halford de Judas Priest en los Alternative Press Music Awards 2016. * Rob Zombie declaró que es un fan de BABYMETAL y las defendió en Facebook, dónde varios usuarios insultaron a las chicas en una foto en la que salían ellos cuatro. * Realizaron dos conciertos los días 19 y 20 de septiembre del 2016 en el estadio más prestigioso de Japón, Tokyo Dome, titulados ''Red Night" y "Black Night" '''y agotaron las entradas de ambos vendiendo en total 110.000 entradas. * Serán teloneras del grupo Guns N’ Roses en su gira por Japón y del famoso grupo Metallica en su próxima gira en Corea del Sur. Enlaces '''Página Oficial * Página Oficial Facebook * Facebook Oficial Twitter * Twitter Oficial Instagram * Instagram Oficial Youtube * Youtube Oficial Last.fm * Last.fm Oficial Galería babymetal13.png babymetal4.jpg babymetal3.jpg 784px-MegitsunePromo2.jpg|BABYMETAL Megitsune|link=http://www.generasia.com/wiki/File:MegitsunePromo2.jpg Babymetal_re-release.jpg Babymetal1.jpg babymetal 99.jpg babymetal5.jpg babymetal12.png Sin título-1430880302.png BabymetalPromo.jpg Sin título-1436169242.png Videografía THE ONE.jpg|THE ONE|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TZRvO0S-TLU KARATE.jpg|KARATE|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GvD3CHA48pA GIMME CHOCOLATE.jpg|ギミチョコ！！- Gimme chocolate!!|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WIKqgE4BwAY MEGITSUNE.jpg|メギツネ - MEGITSUNE|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cK3NMZAUKGw IJIME.jpg|イジメ、ダメ、ゼッタイ - Ijime,Dame,Zettai|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nDqaTXqCN-Q HEADBANGER.jpg|ヘドバンギャー！！- Headbangeeeeerrrrr!!!!!!!|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2IzR_ClTE8Y IINE.jpg|いいね！- Iine!|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qVdBBOpSoN4 DOKI DOKI.jpg|ド・キ・ド・キ☆モーニング - Doki Doki☆Morning|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cirhQ8iLdbw Categoría:JGrupo Categoría:JGirlBand Categoría:JDebut2010